1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to holding the body of jars and bottles while conventional jar and bottle lid removing devices are used to remove the lid.
2. Prior Art
One of the greatest frustrations in the kitchen for a person with limited hand mobility is the task of opening jars and bottles. To solve this problem many devices have been invented and marketed that grasp the jar lid or bottle top thus allowing the handicapped person to apply greater torque to the lid. But now, what is holding the jar or bottle?
The present invention solves this problem by allowing the handicapped person's body to become the third hand and hold the bottle in a rigid grip. The new device attaches to the front of any standard kitchen drawer with an inverted U shaped clip. Fastened to the top of this U shaped clip is a vertical wall in the shape of the letter V such that a jar may be secured between the inside of the V and the front edge of the counter top when the drawer is partially open. There is also a rubber material inside this V to prevent the jar from turning when the handicapped person uses their body to push against the drawer. The jar is now securely locked between the V and the counter top. Now, any aforementioned jar lid or bottle top remover device can be used with ease to remove the top.